Sengoku Fantomu
by halfatheory357
Summary: (For language) Danny did accept the offer. See what he's in for. Sequal to "The Secret That Should Have Been Kept." (INCH: He feels home sick. And I'm in it! Sort of.)
1. Air ride to Tokyo

Disclaimer: The following chapter is entirely fictitious. Any similarity to the history of any person living or dead is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Except when noted otherwise in the cast and crew credits, all celebrities voices are impersonated and no celebrities have endorsed any aspect of this fic.

Author's note: Usually, I'd have something witty typed up, or I'd be going crazy, but I'm not in the mood. See, while I was at the movies on 4-22, I was little aware of the state my mouse was in (I have 2). When I get home, I didn't check on them. I usually would, but I figured they were okay. The older one, Jupiter, was looking haggard for a while and I thought it was because of ill-nutrition. I thought she was getting better. I was wrong. Before I went to bed, I went to check on them like I usually do. I was thinking of checking in the morning, but something told me not to. So when I lifted up the blanket covering their cage, I see my worse nightmare: Jupiter is lying on her side, struggling to breathe. To those who aren't aware with mice, it is very hard to put a mouse on its side. You have a better chance of turning your house on its side then turning a mouse on its side and it actually staying there. Well anyways, I thought she was dead already and I bursted into tears when I saw her twitch. I immediately took her out of the cage to see what was wrong. I thought she was choking on something, so I opened her mouth. There was nothing there, but I could see that she was trying anything to inhale. It looked like a real struggle (like trying to breath under water.) I couldn't do anything. Her legs were kicking, mouth agape as if something was tearing up her insides. She died in my hands at 10:53 pm. So today I have nothing cheerful to say.

Chapter 1: Air ride to Tokyo

'-'

The ice hit his face as he looked around at the memorials coated in snows.

Darn, which ones' hers? He started to dart his head around, wondering where it could have gone. He walked around, scanning the field until he found the familiar stone.

Found it.

Ruri "Ri" Ama

November 6 1990 – December 6 2004

Almost till perfect

He knelt down at the gravestone and stared at it. The bunch of nobaras that had taken him a long time to find.

'Hey Ri," he whispered. No one knew that he was there. It was the day he was for Japan and he wanted to say good bye before he left. He looked at his watch.

3:10 a. m.

"Well," he whispered. "I really can't stay. I have to leave in an hour and I'm not supposed to be here anyways. I just came to say hello." He looked down at the bunch of flowers he held.

"Yeah, I got these for you." He dug his hand in the snow to fish out the vase in the ground. He scooped up some snow and placed the bunch into the container.

"Hope you like them," he spoke to himself. "It took me a really long time to find them." He stared at the grave, the snow falling on his black jacket and his raven hair.

"I- I- I just wanted to tell you how much I missed you. It's been so lonely without you. I'll be gone for a while, so I just want you to know. I know that I still have Tuck and Sam..."

Sam… He was still in shock at what she had told him last October. Sam of all people. Was Ri serious? She was right about everything else, so what made this different? He wasn't sure.

"Well, I have to leave. If the night guard saw me here, I'll be in so much trouble."

He smiled lightly, and quickly transformed into Danny Phantom. He was always careful now, considering since the account with Walker and Hebi. He really didn't want anymore revealed on him, so he kept a watch.

"I'll be back in a month, all right?" He took launch into the wintry sky.

'-'

"And remember," his father kept saying while Danny waited for his luggage to be tagged. "Ghost shows are in Japan like police shows are on in America. That means that there must be a lot of ghost, so KEEP WATCH!" People around them turned heads, others laughing.

"Dad," Jazz glared. "I'm sure that Danny can watch himself." She shot an invisible smile at Danny. He knew that she had known for a month, and now, things were a lot easier for him in matters of leaving and excuses.

His mother was a different story.

"OH MY BABY!" she wailed, receiving more stares that Jack got. She embraced Danny in a bone-crunching hug.

"Uh, okay mom, I get the point! I need to breathe!" Danny choked. His mother let go, but still, tears emerged from her eyes.

"Well, I really have to go," he said. "It's going to be a while."

"Well just remember," Jack crouched down. Danny thought he was going to whisper something unimportant, but-

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" his father screamed into his ear. Danny jumped back, heart beating rapidly, the people at the airport becoming silent. The crowd recovered, continuing their trip.

"Well, we better not keep him," Jazz tried to rush. All of them took turns saying their good-byes to Danny, all taking at least five minutes. When the farewells were said, Danny waited in the line to ascend into the terminal. His family watched him leave, his father still attempting to shout him last minute ghost advice. Danny just rolled his eyes and laughed.

I'll miss that. For one reason or another. He put his carry-on in the plastic tray they gave him.

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to remove your shoes," an old looking man said to him.

"Uh, why?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Safety precaution, not my rule."

Danny sighed and removed his snow sodden Converse. He removed his jacket and anything metal that might set off the alarm. He held his breath and walked through the scanner. He looked up at the light. It flashed red, but no alarm went off.

"Weird," the old man said. "That's never happened before. Oh well, I'll just scan you with the metal detector and you'll be on you way. It's probably nothing."

Danny groaned and walked over to the chair that the old man gestured to. He waited there for the old man. It was about five minutes when the old man came up with a hand-held metal detector.

"Now this won't hurt at all. Maybe on the inside, but no external damage. Just put your feet on thegrid here." Danny groaned, but there was no choice. He follower the old man's order. Nothing happened.

"Hmm, interesting. Well, you might just have high iron. Not safe for a kid your age," the old man winked.

"Yeah, iron…" He scratched the back of his neck nervously. He remembered something Ri had taught him.

Ghosts give off high electromagnetic waves. It's able to set of anything that detects those kinds of waves or any kind of metal detector.

"That's probably it," he whispered to himself. He quickly got his things and ran to his gate.

'-'

It was nearly an hour when the boarding call for Tokyo was announced.

"Finally!" he sighed. Of course, to get on the plane was a different story.

'-'

Danny was about to think the whole thing was hopeless when the stewardess spoke over the intercom.

"We will be landing shortly, so please turn off all electronics. The current time is three o'clock p.m. Thank you for flying Air Tokyo."

Danny shut off his walkman and just sat there for the next twenty minutes until the plane landed. After another twenty for he could finally get off the plane itself, he was finally able to get off of the cramp flight. He was told that a family related to RI would be waiting with a sigh out for him.

What am I, a package? He sighed, but he got over it. Everyone was loading off, and Danny walked to the escalators where he saw a sign with his name on it: Fenton, Danny. He raised an eyebrow, but just laughed at the matter in his head. He walked up to the family. What a peculiar sight it was.

The father, what it seemed, was in a high powered grey business suite. His hair was graying, but he still looked powerful in an old way. The mother was wearing a dress. It was a baby green dress with a cardigan sweater to match with it. Her hair was the same as the father's, only her hair was pulled back in a bun. Their children were a different story.

The one that first caught his eye had black hair above her elbow, brown eyes hidden behind thin rectangle glasses, white collared button up long sleeved shirt with a black vest, green skirt and brown boots.

The other that stood sulking beside them had black hair in high ponytail, brown eyes, short sleeved 'baseball' style shirt with black for the sleeves and a dark grey for the rest, dark blue jeans and black Converse. She shot him a caustic glare, and Danny turned away from her.

"So, uh, you must be the transfer student we were told about?" the first sister came up to him. She bowed slightly, and waited for Danny's reply.

"Uh, yeah." He wasn't sure how to respond.

"Not a very bright one, is he? Damn, why'd they choose a retard for this?" the other sneered.

"Noudou! Seriously, one more word," her mother scolded. "I apologies for her actions." The mother bowed like the first daughter. The father did the same while the one called Noudou muttered something under her breath.

"Aberration."

The entire family glared at her.

"Where are our manners?" the father said suddenly. "Let us introduce ourselves. We are the Isomashis. I am Noseru, this is my wife, Suki, and our children, Norejii," pointing to the girl that had first introduced herself, "And the sour one is Noudou." Noudou just glared at them.

"Well, you must be hungry," the mother spoke. "Would you like to get something to eat, Fenton-san?"

Fenton-san? he thought to himself. Never been called that. Oh well. It's Japan, might as well take it for what it's worth. He nodded with no words.

"Do you speak English?" Noudou snapped? "Jeeze, a simple answer might help."

Danny was really tired at Noudou's attitude, even though he only knew her for five minutes.

"Well," Noseru tried to interrupt. "Shall we go?"

"Yes please," Danny tried to say the best way he could. They left the airport without another word.

'-'

Part two: One Nuisance after another

'-'

Kagome sat in her room, trying to figure out how seven years were able to pass. She locked all doors, window locked, drapes drawn. The only light she had was from her desk lamp, her other homework sitting on her bed.

_Come on think!_ she screamed at herself. She went over her notes:

Seven years,

Only aged one year

No one knows

Nothing has changed

_It's as if she just picked everyone up and dropped them here,_ she thought. _How is that possible?_ She tapped her pencil against her paper, creating a small drawing of confetti. She put her index fingers against her temples and rubbed her head.

"Augh!" she groaned in frustration. She stood up and began to pace in her room. Nothing had been this hard before. This really vexed her. How could something this complex happen without anyone noticing.

_Then again, a lot of complex things have happened without anyone noticing._She threw herself on the bed and screamed in her pillow.

"_Kagome?_" a voice called from downstairs.

"What?" she called back as loud as she could, her head still buried in the sheets.

"_You might want to come downstairs. School will be starting in a half hour._" She had forgotten about school, which explained why she had put on her uniform this morning.

"I'll be down in a minute." She sighed and opened her door, and let herself downstairs.

'-'

(In a different part of Tokyo)

Danny sat in what looked like a new, black Maybach62, speeding down a Japanese highway. He could already tell that Japan was different than America. For one, it looked a lot more urban than Philadelphia, and a lot more crowded. But looking at the billboards, it seemed that they really were a day ahead.

"Yo, Fenton-san!" Noudou interrupted his train of thought in an acidy voice. "What the hell are you doing? It's just a city."

"Noudou!" her father snapped.

"You have to remember, he hasn't been in another country before, especially one that's over four-thousand miles away," Norejii glared.

"Well, that's not our problem now is it?" she questioned.

"We're here," the mother ended.

_Finally, _Danny sighed. They got out of the car to an expensive looking restaurant. _How are these people able to spend money like this?_

'-'

As soon as they had finished eating (Norejii helped him decipher the menu) they had taken another car ride to the house. It was a quiet car ride, most to Danny's liking. He and Noudou hadn't really hit it off. It was like Dash, only if he was Asian and a girl. _And a worse temper. _Maybe he'd get back at her later. He was just about to plan his payback when they pulled up to a gate. Danny's mouth dropped. The gated community was nothing like he had ever seen. _Shitashimiyasui Hiru _looked like the rich gated communities that you would see on the Travel Channel. What he could see of the houses looked like what he had seen of Beverly Hills (on TV.)

"_Konnichiha, Isomashi-sama!_" the young looking guard spoke to him.

"_Konnichiha, Akio_" Noseru responded. The guard allowed him into the gate.

"Wow!" was all Danny could get out of his mouth. "You live here!"

"What, too much?" Norejii questioned.

"If we'd see his house, he'd be asking 'what, too little?'" Noudou muttered. Danny glared at her.

_She wouldn't be laughing if she knew what I thought of her._ They had pulled up to a house that looked far from normal.

It was a tall house, like two storied, but the house sat on an odd foundation. To get to the front door, there was a bridge-like pathway. There was a pool under the house, the house like an island. They had a garage, but that, too was connected to the house by a bridge. But the house still kept its Asian design.

"So what the hell are you waiting for?" Noudou questioned. While he had been staring at the house, everyone had gotten out of the car and had made themselves to the front of the house. Danny stepped out of the car, and unintentionally slammed the car door.

"If that door's damaged," Noseru voice echoed from the house.

_Great, I just got here and-_

"I blame you, Noudou. You'll have to buy me a new one."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try," she mumbled. "Hurry up, you damn American."

"I'd like it if you don't call me a 'damn American.' I like where I come from and-"

"Yeah, you have pride for your country, God bless America, whatever. Listen, you don't like me, and I hate you. So stay out of my way any I won't beat the living shit out of you, ya heard?" At this point, she was ramming her finger hard into his chest.

"What make you think I will?" he glared.

"You have a smart mouth on you," she simpered.

"Same with you."

"I'll bet you get in to a whole lot of nuisances with that mouth. I'll bet countless revile you." She turned without another word.

'-'

Well, I hope you read this chapter. Since in technicality, I haven't really evolved into the plot, there's nothing going on here, except you know how Danny and Noudou will end up. And to anyone who was upset about short chapters (cough-l-f-cough) I went and removed the story, loaded them both togeter, and made this one eight pages. HAPPY? EIGHT PAGES!

**Anyone who can come up with the best e-mail and password for Danny, Sam, and/or Tuck gets a character in "Mystscape. com." See rules in my bio.**


	2. Worst day ever!

Disclaimer: The following chapter is entirely fictitious. Any similarity to the history of any person living or dead is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Except when noted otherwise in the cast and crew credits, all celebrities voices are impersonated and no celebrities have endorsed any aspect of this fic.

Feel the wrath of my nuts!

Author's note: Do you believe in the curse of Friday the Thirteenth? I don't believe that it's a day of bad luck, but I had the **STRANGEST** day yesterday!

First, the piano for the church was still in the Saint George Lucas Center in the gym (it's a school _and_ a parish office!), so we used the organ for mass. Then we were thirty minutes late for our student council meeting. I turned in my story that sprouted another foot or so (It's a size 8 font (the smallest) and it poured to 9 pages! I will post it up. It's a one-shot fic on Avatar. To any Avatar fans, I have one up, so check it out!) Then, one of the teachers the kindergarten teacher, Ms. Santana got purposed to in the MOST adorable way! (I forget his name. I've met him before. I'm friend with Santana' brother. He's cool. If anyone wants to know how it happened, ask me before the next chapter.) I'm not done. I said the day was **strange**.

NEHO, I was going to go to the movies with my friends (we'll call them Steve and Mary), but Steve's grandma was late, so we were late for picking up Steve's sister. So when we were going to pick up his sister, a friend (Zade) calls Steve asking him to drive him home because he got a lot of X's on his parental weekly bulletin (it basically tells your parents of your progress every week (e.g.: Say you forgot to turn in your homework for math one day, you get a red x on the bulletin.) and his dad was P.O ed at him he kicked him out of the car! So we were an hour late to picking up his sis. I felt so **_freakin_**' GUILTY (not saying why.), so we had to catch a later show and the only change of clothes I had was my karate gi, 'cause I thought I'd be back in time for karate. Before the movie, we ate dinner. Mary and Steve had chicken from some place call "Kenny Roger's Chicken Grill" or some-at and got food poisoning. Then once the movie was over, Steve's grandma's car wouldn't start! We were all home by nine. And that was my day yesterday.

And to my ONLY reviewer, Wiltedr0es, I went looking for your story, but I can't find it. Why'd you remove it?

Chapter two: Worst day ever!

'-'

The room Danny was staying in was very hospitable. It was almost like a hotel room. The walls painted white, the queen size bed with the sheets that made the bed look like one from the hotel, everything just like his own room. But Danny wasn't paying attention to it. He was sleeping, the airplane ride totally taking a toll on him. It seemed no sooner he had fallen asleep, someone was waking him up.

"Fenton-san, wake up. If you sleep any later, you'll be late for the first day."

He really didn't know who told him that, it was probably Suki. She really reminded him of his own mom. He turned on his side to look at the alarm clock.

6:00 a.m.

_Six?_ His mind was processing this. He usually woke up at seven. He dragged himself out of the bad, towards his suitcase. His mind was still grumbling that he had to wake up so early. After he pulled his clothe on, by rote, he went to put his shoes on, but remembered he couldn't until he was leaving. He remembered how he learned that.

_"You retarded fagg; don't you know that you're supposed to take your shoes off? Where'd you grow up, a barn?"_

He glowered, remembering Noudou's comment. Ever since he had gotten to Japan, she wasn't very welcoming. All she did was criticize what he did.

After he had dragged himself into the kitchen, his worst enemy's voice woke him up.

"Hey Fenton, what took you? You act as if you've never been up this early."

"I haven't," he mumbled. He sat down at the table, a plate of eggs, bacon and toast placed in front of him.

"Eat," Noudou snapped. "It's not gonna bite."

"No, but I will if you don't stop it," Suki told her daughter. Danny shot a look of victory, Noudou gave him the finger.

"I choose to ignore that," he muttered.

"Go ahead, fruit."

"Hey," Danny said, changing the subject. "Where's Norejii?"

"Oh, she goes to a different school," Suki answered. "She goes to Tomodea Junior High."

"And we don't," Noudou stated the obvious. "We go to a school that's an hour away. Why? I'd like to know the same thing!" she asked, direction the question to her mom.

"Because it's still in the district and your father can take you."

"No one gives a shit," Noudou mumbled under her breath.

"Well, you guys only have forty minutes, you better hurry."

'-'

Noseru dropped them of at the rich looking school. Unfortunately, he couldn't figure out what _anything_ said; it was all in kanji.

"Uh, what does the sign say," he asked Noudou cautiously.

She let out a histrionic sigh and read out the school name. "It's Kyoshi High. First order in education: learn to read kanji. Follow me, pre-k." He glared at her, his hand balled into fist and glowing green. But he followed her into the grand school.

The inside was all white, windows lining the walls. Lockers were on the other sides, classrooms, of what he could see, look fairly large. She led him to a large office, which he assumed was the administration office. She walked up to a lady at a desk, who was talking on a phone in Japanese. Of what he learned from Ri, she was talking to a woman regarding something about band.

"Oi!" Noudou rudely interrupted. The lady glared at her, putting the woman she was talking to on hold.

"_What?_" the woman asked.

(Just as a note, if you see something italicized, that usually means they're conversing in Japanese. Now if it's in regular font and surrounded by text that is italicized, then they're talking in Japanese.)

"_This is the kid for the Foreign Exchange Student who-ha, and he needs to speak with the principal._"

"_Alright, just into the door on the right._" Noudou nodded, and with a curt nod to him in the direction of the door, she led him into a room.

It was quite plain. It was white like the rest of the school, a desk right next to a door. A closet sat behind his desk, and a filing cabinet next to that. Pictures of random people littered the place. An ivory plant hung from the ceiling.

"Sir," Noudou said, surprisingly, in a respectful tome. "This is Fenton. He's the student from-."

"Casper High?" the principal responded with an accent. "Yes, thank you. Welcome, Fenton-san, to Kyoshi High."

"Heh, thanks," he laughed nervously. "But please, call me Danny." The principal stared at him with a quizzical look.

"Moron," Noudou mumbled. Danny glared at her, but turned to principal.

"Alright then. I am Takayuki Hattori. Since you are new to this country, I will explain a few things.

"You will address me and any other teacher last name first, followed by 'sensei.' For example, you would address me as 'Takayuki-sensei,' understood?"

"But- yeah, understood." He remembered that Japan say last names first.

"Another thing, you might be assigned to clean up the classrooms at the end of class, so there is no sneaking out of that. Clear?"

"Yes, 'Takayuki-sensei.'" He had to bight his lip to keep himself from laughing. It sounded weird for him to say something like that.

"I'll just skip around a bit. The front desk will give you your schedule and some books. In each class, someone from the Student Council will be assigned to help you out in the classes-."

"Wait!" Danny interrupted. The principal looked at him, Noudou now biting her own tongue. "So she's not staying with me?"

"Uh, no," the principal answered slowly. "Student Council will be. Any who, they will be in their t-shirts, so look for them. We will assign you a temporary locker, so you can put your supplies in."

"Alright, but one question."

"What it is?"

"The Student Council members speak English, right?"

"I wouldn't assign them this job if they didn't." And that was that. Noudou let him out, but not before whispering something to him.

"Way to start out here, Fenton."

'-'

"This has got to be the worst day ever!" he moaned to himself. It was barely lunch and already his day was going off course.

First, he was late for his first class. The Student Council member that was waiting for him was Commissioner of Sports. His name was Baatari Gonijimi. He was not really a patient person.

_"You Fenton-san? You late! That not good!"_

Then when he went to his next class, history, the Secretary, Mia Siimio, was also not too happy.

_"You look scruffy. Kaoru-sensei won't be happy."_

She was right.

_"What kind of attire might that be?"_ Unfortunately for him, he couldn't understand a word of it.

English class wasn't any better. This time, he was on time, but his guide wasn't. He was supposed to be meeting the Commissioner of Hospitality, Ashi Dakaria.

_"So sorry about that. Literature class ran late. We reading book called Snow Country by Yasunari Kawabata. It friggn' twisted, man. Wait, what I doing? Oh yeah, I Dakaria Ashi. Just call me A-san, it easier. Who are you?" _The girl seemed confused. He almost felt sorry for her. _"Yeah, so how those pandas?"_ It was almost scary.

He was able to get a taste of it afterwards. His own literature class was next. His guide, Commissioner of School Spirit, Daila Paari, didn't really talk to him.

_"Oh, we're on chapter three of Snow Country. You might want to read others later if you want to understand it."_ Of course, he'd have to read chapter three too, considering she didn't translated for him.

Then math wasn't easy. He was completely lost, considering they were one level higher than him. And his guide, Treasury, Alan Parikaii, wasn't very good.

_"Uh, I think you supposed to do something with, um, something about square roots, Oshima-san, _what are we doing now_?"_

It was terrible. And now, he was lost and hungry, the food he had bought looked funky. Noudou was nowhere in sight. He was alone at a remote table. He hadn't realized how badly he missed home. It hadn't been more than two days since he got here and he already preferred Casper High to Kyoshi High.

"You alone?" someone from behind asked him. He jumped, his arm accidentally going intangible, causing him to fall over.

"_Josai, Rachi-chan_," another giggled. He straightened himself up to look at who was talking to him. It was Mia and Ashi, along with two other girls he hadn't met; the first with long hair in front of her face, the other with shoulder length.

"Uh, pretty much," he muttered, embarrassed.

"HI!" Ashi squeaked. "So, yeah. -Inhale- _Eat vegetables with every meal, or your lips will start to peel, and your eyeballs will fall out, and your feet will smell like trout!_" He gave her a quizzical look.

"_What the heck_?" the short haired girl laughed.

"Oh, this is Rachi Chico," Mia said, introducing the girl with the hair in her face.

"You look like _youkai_ from "The Grudge!" Ashi smiled.

"_Arigatou_," the girl laughed

"And this Ani," Ashi added.

"Damn, Fenton, I thought you knew better than to hang out with freaks like them." He turned to see Noudou standing with a group of several girls, all either punk or sportsy. "But I was wrong!"

"I'm not only freak, I'm nerd!" Ashi tried to 'defend' herself.

"We're not freaks!" Ani glowered.

"I am," Rachi muttered.

"We never did anything," Mia also tried to defend.

"Look, I don't want to cause any trouble," Danny tried to calm the set of girls down. _Man, this is worse than Caper. I wonder how things are going on back there?_

'-'

**FriarTuck:** how dyou think dannys holdin up?

**Chaos:** dunno. thats hard to say

**FriarTuck:** what time is it?

**Chaos:** almost 11

**FriarTuck:** hmm. is it like are they ahed of us?

**Chaos:** bout eleven hours or more

**FriarTuck:** so hes

**Chaos:** probably lunch

**FriarTuck:** poor guy…

'-'

I got bored, so here is the next chapter. Yeah, I couldn't think of names for the student council members, so I took the names form the student council we have now and made their name sound Japanese as best as I could. The Commissioner of Hospitality was me! Now you have a taste of how I act. I have a habit to make extraneous comments and I usually have a short attention span- oh look! Lint (runs to play with lint.)

Linkfreak: I have to finish this for her, because she's being stupid. Like she would say: Signing Off!


End file.
